WolfQuest Wiki:Standards
The WolfQuest Wiki expects all members, hereafter referred to as "contributors", to abide by these standards and respect all rules and codes of conduct issued by the Wikia and the WolfQuest Team when editing, moving, renaming, deleting, creating or modifying galleries, tables, templates, categories or commenting on articles available across our Wikia. Uploading images All articles are held to a standard range of image resolutions. Only images published by the WolfQuest Team may be permitted to overlook this rule at the discretion of a WolfQuest Wiki admin, however all contributors are held to this expectation. Images published by contributors that do not abide by this expectation are subject to removal by administrators and moderators, so please ensure your image conforms to this standard before uploading it. Resizing images should not be used as it is regarded as a poor alternative due to loss of overall quality and/or text legibility. Cropped images are permitted provided they are relevant to the articles they are added to. Approved resolutions The following resolutions are the maximum values which have been assigned for the listed devices that are compatible with running the game. If your device is not listed, please review and contribute to the talk page. Computers Tablets Galleries All galleries should maintain a thumbnail size of no more than 250 pixels. WolfQuest Wiki admins may increase this limit at their own discretion, but only if it is deemed necessary. Please do not push above this restriction when creating or editing galleries unless you have been given consent to do so by an administrator. Failure to comply may result in a rollback/revision undo. Uploading videos Please ensure that videos uploaded to the WolfQuest Wiki do not contain profanity or anything that falls against the WolfQuest Forum and Multiplayer Guidelines. Guides with commentary are allowed provided credit is given to the original uploader by way of name and a link to their channel (if YouTube), but please contact the video's creator before uploading it here to ensure you have consent from the author to share it here. If a video falls against WolfQuest guidelines and Wiki Standards, it will be removed at the discretion of a WolfQuest Wiki administrator or moderator. A warning or, in severe cases, a block, may be issued. Beta content If you (or someone you know) is a WolfQuest Beta Tester, please be advised that the WolfQuest Team do not permit beta testers to leak or otherwise share beta footage, screenshots or other forms of content on public forums or off-site. As a semi-official Wiki, we respect this rule and hold it in place in our standards. Beta content may not be leaked on the Wiki without consent from the WolfQuest Team themselves. If we find anyone uploading content without permission, it will be promptly removed and the member will face consequences for their actions, potentially including removal from the Beta Testers team and may or may not be permitted to return. Any leaked content will be reported to Dave. Only minor leaks -- relating to existing features, not new or upcoming features -- are permitted at present. Furthermore, only the WolfQuest Team may publicly announce or tease aspects of the beta version. Please respect the WolfQuest Team's wishes and do not leak content from any current or future betas. Thank you. Moderator content Much like beta testers, moderators are not advised to post mod-only content here without consent from the WolfQuest Team.